2000
was Hollyoaks's sixth year of production. This year, Hollyoaks won it's first award - best newcomer (Gary Lucy as Luke Morgan). Hollyoaks also became the first soap opera to cover male rape, which saw Mark Gibbs rape Luke Morgan in March 2000 (the storyline was originally intended for Kurt Benson, in 1998/1999 but actor Jeremy Edwards turned down the storyline). Producers spoke to counsellors, police and real life rape victims before writing the storyline. Hollyoaks also became the first to have a character crossover from another soap - Matt Musgrove from Brookside first appeared in Hollyoaks in February 2000. The show also aired it's first late night special, Hollyoaks: Breaking Boundaries in March 2000. In December 2000, Channel 4 aired the Hollyoaks spin-off TV movie, Hollyoaks: The Movie. Events Hollyoaks events *4th January - Dylan Jenkins is born. *26th January - Jade Albright is born. *28th February - Nico Blake is born. *15th March - Luke Morgan is raped by Mark Gibbs. *12th April - Nikki Sullivan and Dan Sanders marry. After the wedding, Dan goes missing after falling down a ski slope during a fight with Sam Smallwood. (Final appearance of Dan Sanders) *13th April - Dan Sanders is revealed to be alive, but he flees without saying goodbye to anyone. Zara Morgan starts a fire inside Hollyoaks High School. *18th April - Ben and Abby Davies arrive in the village. (First appearance of the characters) *May - Luke Morgan attempts suicide by crashing his car into a wall. *2nd July - Sylver McQueen is found guilty of the murder of Vinnie and receives a prison sentence. He would later be released in 2018. *21st September - New lifeguard Izzy Cornwell arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *October - Jill Patrick dies of a brain tumour. *October - Sean Tate leaves the village after accepting a job offer in Tenerife. (Final appearance of the character) *26th October - Mark Gibbs's trial for the rape of Luke Morgan takes place. He is found guilty and sentenced to eight years imprisonment. (Last appearance of Mark until 2017) *30th October - Lucy Benson leaves to go travelling the world alone after boyfriend Tony Hutchinson decides not to go with her. (Final appearance of the character) *November - Cindy Cunningham accidentally hits Anna Green with her car on the way to the airport with her daughter, Holly, to flee from social services. In the panic, Cindy leaves Anna for dead and leaves the village for Spain. (Last appearance of Cindy & Holly until 2002) *20th November - Lily Drinkwell is born. *December - Victoria Hutchinson and Rory Finnigan marry. *December - The Dog in the Pond is set alight by Steve, the pimp of Sol Patrick's girlfriend Jess Holt. Real life events *27th May - Gary Lucy (Luke Morgan) wins "Best Newcomer" at the British Soap Awards. *11th December - Hollyoaks: The Movie is aired. Major Storylines Cast changes Debuts See also: Category:2000 debuts. Returns See also: Category:2000 returns. Departures See also: Category:2000 departures. Episodes See also: Category:2000 episodes. See also *Category:2000 minor characters *Category:2000 births *Category:2000 marriages *Category:2000 deaths Category:2000s Category:2000